narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Battle of Love: Yuraga vs. Hayato !!
Hayato Shin nervously stands before Yuraga, with list putting up his Chakra Sensing Technique, to keep track of the Uchiha's speed. "I've never fought an Uchiha before... !! Please !! Go easy! Hahaha!!". Hayato laughs out of nervousness, yet he thinks to himself, "I must show Naruto-kun that I'm strong enough to be a bodyguard...". Yuraga Uchiha looks at Hayato with an emotionless face. "I dont like to play around, lets do this already"he said. "O-Okay...!!", says Hayato. Hayato uses the Love-Crush Technique to augment his senses, and moves in with the Neko Transformation Technique towards Yuraga. Using the Chakra Scalpel on his sharpened nails, he'd attempt to fatally scratch Yuraga at high speeds; across the tortso. He hits Yuraga but his body just turned into a lot of bats The real Yuraga appears behind Hayato"To slow" he said. Suddently, Hayato's body disperses into a myriad of hearts. Eventually, the /entire/ area is covered in them, yet... they have no harmless properties to them. Hayato's voice echoes out through the forrest. "Like my hearts? If you want you can touch them, they aren't really harmful. Honestly!". Yuraga smiles, He starts performing hand seals to do an unknown jutsu. Just as he begins doing hand-seals, Hayato snaps his fingers, igniting two of the hearts. Such an explosion causes a chain reaction; at rather high speeds a massive explosion is brought fourth, due to all of the explosive hearts being ignited. Hayato had jumped into the air to evade the damage. Hayato looks up to see Yuraga above him with his sword out coming down with Lightning Release: Voltage Blade. He had used kami issanni to escape the explosion. Hayato smirks, and at such high speeds; using the Body Flicker & the Love Crush technique, he'd create four Heart Clones, only for them to surround him, focus chakra to their eyes and fire them as destructive lasers, quickly headed towards Yuraga's entire body. This was Hayato's "Love Combo". His body gets hit, only revealed to be a clone. Using the Manipulated Shuriken Technique he wraps wire and ties up Hayato. While a clone jumps at him with his sword. Before Hayato is tied up, he'd once again use his speed to litterally /slice through/ the upcomming Shuriken (while heading towards them) and after doing so, the lasers would quickly head toward Yuraga. Hayato didnt notice all the bats flyint towards the clones and him which used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion to destroy them. Hayato is caught near the explosion, yet, he smirks. After a few minutes, an armored cat-like humanoid would make its way out of the smoke. With his speed, strength and agility greatly enhanced, he'd plummet towards the ground at such speeds that might even confuse the Sharingan. Just as he hits the ground, the earth that Hayato landed on crumbles its way towards Yuraga as a destructive shockwave. Yuraga jumps in the air and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique then uses Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique to launch a second one immediately after the first. Hayato quickly gets up while performing hand seals. Grabbing his sword, he'd aim the tip at the upcomming fireballs, only to counter attack it with a rather big and destructive beam. Yuraga used kami issanni to escape the path of the beam. He then took out a kunai with an explive tag and threw it high in the air, he grabbed his sword and ran towards him. Hayato wouldn't bother charging towards Yuraga, considering that he threw an explosive tag up in the air. Instead, he'd use the Pole Technique on his sword, and he'd move in to fight with Yuraga at a sword-to-staff range. Yuraga does a flip and strikes his sword towards Hayato and at the same time prepares a kick. After clashing weapons with Yuraga, Hayato would direct the explosive heart at the tip of his staff right towards Yuraga's upcomming leg. Yuraga used Body Replacment Technqiue to change places with the kunai he threw in the air leaving it right in front of Hayato, and activates the explosive tag at point blank range. Considering that he did this, Hayato instead hits the Kunai, thus, both explosions cancel out; note that Hayato's body not only runs on normal chakra, but on Explosion Release as well - he is attoned to explosions. In turn, Hayato grabs a few throwing disks from his pouch, only to imbue them with Explosive chakra via. Chakra Flow. Using the Multiple Discs Phantom Technique, he'd throw them at Yagura - at such speeds they are multiplied in ammount; hundreds are now headed toward him (all imbued with explosive chakra). Yuraga activated his Sharingan and threw a suriken and used chakra flow to imbue them with wind chakra Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to counter all the explosive ones setting them all off. Through the smoke a Fūma Shuriken also with wind chakra coursing through it flies toward Hayato at full speed. Focusing chakra throughout his body and staff, he'd use the Chakra Enhanced Speed his transformation/suit grants him, and at such high speeds plumets into the air, pass the shuriken, with a Ninja Art: Love-Blast Beam Technique charging at the tip of his staff. Right as he gets infront of Yuraga, he'd unleash the beam, point-blank, right infront of his face. Yuraga smiles and used kami issanni to dodge it nearly instantly. He uses the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades to try and tie down Hayato. Seeing this, he'd move the beam down to Yuraga's direction, clealy it's grown in size; it even countered the Windmill Blades towards him. Yuraga seeing no other way, stand still and closes his eyes. His right eyes starts to bleed. He opens is right one leaving his left close revealing his Mangekyō Sharigan and activates Amaterasu a nearly unavoidable and powerful attack to eat away at the beam. Hayato would quickly move out of the way, using his speed to move further into the air. Withlist in the air, he'd grab a small scroll from his pouch. Opening it, 7 seals, which say "UMBRELLA" are shown; using the Generic Sealing Technique, the umbrellas are summoned. "Ninja Art! Senbon Shower!!", Hayato makes a handsign, and a massive downpour of senbon quickly make their way towards Yuraga. There /might/ not be enough time to erect a defense. in a flash all the senbon that were their disappeared. Yuraga stands their with his left eye open he had just used Kamui to suck most of them up and used Bat Art:Armor to block out the rest. He now focuses on Hayato's right arm with Kamui. Sensing an upcomming surge of Chakra, Hayato quickly moves down to the ground at high speeds, right next to Yuraga. Focusing the Chakra Scalpel on his nails, he'd quickly go from behind to stab Yuraga in the back while he stays focused on Kamui. The bats from the previous attack again use Bat Art:Armor to block it, while Yuraga undoes his Mangekyō. He uses Bat Art:Teleportation to remove himself from their and onto a new spot. Having killed the bats in the blocked area, Hayato takes a second to replenish some chakra by taking in some Military Rations Pills. Taking it easy, he'd keep his senses up (Chakra Sensing Technique & Love-Crush Technique). He waits for Yuraga to appear. All of a sudden 3 Yuragas charge at Hayato from 3 corners of him 1 using Lightning Release: Voltage Blade, one uses Flying swallow to charge his sword with wind chakra, and the last uses Samurai Sabre Technique. Then from an unknown location you hear "AMATERASU" which activates where Hayato is. Having felt the upcomming chakra before Yuraga screamed, and while the clones made their way towards Hayato from the forrest (due to the fact that two sensory-type techniques were vamped), he'd quickly plummet into the air, withlist charging a Ninja Art: Super Love-Blast Beam Technique at the tip of his staff. Aiming at the commotion beneath, he'd fire the massive beam. It's impact on the ground (and presumably the clones) causes a rather large explosion that devastates part of the forrest. The real Yuraga appears behind Hayato while he is busy firing his beam, and stabs his blade towards Hayato. Considering that some explosive hearts were left from the resulting beam, at the last minute he'd use the Heart Clone Technique on himself (Body Replacement Technique, only with hearts used as the medium). Just as the blade enters the clone's back, it explodes right infront of the /real/ Yuraga, with Hayato hidden within the smoke whom is focusing chakra. He used kami issanni to escape the blast, only a few burn mark on his clothes. He used his Chakra Sensing Technique to find him. He through a Fūma Shuriken and used Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to send thousands of them in his direction. He then prepared hand seals. "NINJA ART!! ULTRA SONIC LOVE-BLAST BEAM JUTSU!!". Such a beam, with a width that is wider than that of a sky-scraper, would make its way towards Yuraga. This beam is not only composed of plain Explosion Release chakra; but has a higher consentration of it, many slicing discs within it, and a myriad of explosive hearts. The light eminating from this technique is quite blinding, due to the high concentration of chakra. A clone comes out and uses Summoning: Rashōmon to create a big shield while Yuraga used kami issanni to jump beyond the clouds,, putting a great strain on his body, as he watches the chaos below. The beam effortlessly eats away at the rashomon, and at lesser speeds (yet still pretty fast), it continues towards Yuraga. Yuraga used Bat Art:Teleportation to fly away into many locations, dodging many of the blast. The bat is heavily injured and killed, considering that it didn't manage to fully dodge the blast. As for Yuraga, who knows what happened to him inside. The gigantic, pink sphere of energy in the center of the forrest is dispelled in the form of the shock wave, and Hayato is on the ground; with little chakra left, and in his human form. His sword is beside him, and is un-transformed. Hayato makes a ditch effort in taking a few more Military Rations Pills to replenish some chakra. A bat appears next to Hayato, and spits out Yuraga. Who with a burn arm, says nice battle. before he walks away like nothing happened. Hayato would respond, "You were strong... Wow!! I did it!! Woot!!". He gets up, and jumps. He then kisses the air, to which a few explosive hearts are released from his mouth, commically exploding as mini fireworks. "I *he'd spin* fought an Uchihaaaa!!".